marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-416274)
Powers and Abilities Powers This Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency giving superhuman abilities. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. He is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely into superhuman levels). Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. *''Enhanced Strength: Captain America's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human. He is strong enough to lift up to 2 tons with supreme effort. Nick Fury states that Steve can "bench-press a Toyota", he has been able to perform such feats as stopping an enormous tree capable of crushing Jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, curling 270kg/600 lbs, physically bend metal with his bare hands. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. *Enhanced Speed: Captain America can run at a speed between 70-120km/36-75 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *Enhanced Agility: Captain America's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. This is also equivalent to Spider-Man as the latter was able to grapple him to a stand-still. He also has the ability to leap 54 meters/ 60 yards out in a single bound and 12 meters/40 feet into the air without a running start. *Enhanced Reflexes: Captain America's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Stamina': Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 3 minutes. Carol Danvers also remarked about Captain America's stamina, stating "Cap only needs an hour or two's sleep every week". *'Enhanced Durability': Captain America's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, He can withstand great impacts such as falling from several stories, sky diving into the water from a height of 182meters/600 feet or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Captain America's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. He can also withstand the impact of a car going 128km/80 mph and survive it with little harm other than a sore body. He can also withstand massive explosions; this level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. *Enhanced Healing: He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of hours". He has even healed from a broken neck, broken limbs and holes through his chest in a week. He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *Disease Resistance: Captain America is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving the Super-Soldier Serum. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects. *Alcohol Immunity: Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Enhanced Aging: The SSS dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. *Enhanced Senses: Roger's senses have also been augmented. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. *Enhanced Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Captain America he has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, boxing, judo and jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. *'Weapons Proficiency': He did not usually use weapons other than his shield,, in desperate times or situations where he and teammates were outnumbered, he would wield additional weapons to ensure victory. He had used staffs, bludgeons, and was adept with swords. He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use his shield. *'Master Acrobat': Rogers' years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. *'Indomitable Will': Rogers is a very strong willed person second to none. He was able to suppress all forms of temptation including physical, mental, and sexual. It was even noted in Dr. Erskine's log that the serum's success on Rogers may be attributed to "pure intent of the subject's will". *'Expert Vehicular driver:' He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. *'Expert Marksman': He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms his masterful sharpshooter sniper. *'Advanced Military Operator': Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Captain America is "a tactical genius". He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second", and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation, one example of the latter is changing his World War II crew's pre-articulated plan within thirty seconds of drop-time after observing the approaching battlefield's variables, while commenting "the original plan had a hole the size of Iowa". These seem to verify Nick Fury's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a damn computer". *'Master Shield Fighter': Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Captain America's Shield:' A circular disk about 75cm/2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 6kg/12 pounds, it was made of a Adamantium-Vibranium Compound The Shield was made by Howard Stark. The shield is three times lighter than steel and negates large amounts of damage by absorbing vibrations. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible: it was resistant to penetration, and extreme temperature extremes. *'Captain America's Uniform:' As Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Utility Belt:' Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. Transportation *'Motorcycle:''' Rogers rides a specially designed, high-tech 2000's Harley Davidson motorcycle. It is not known who made the motorcycle but it can be speculated to be Howard Stark. The motorcycle had dual front-mounted cannons, grappling lines, flamethrower in the rear, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually placed his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery.